Scars
by MetalMunk
Summary: "It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the MIND, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." ― Rose Kennedy. They escaped...for now, but they'll soon be thrust back into the world of mad men, they'll have to survive new horrors with the aid of others, all of them covered in scars.
1. Awake

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone, welcome to the sequel to _Stitches! _**

**Remember the chipmunks and chipettes look like a combination between cartoon and CGI, of course you're welcome to view them however you want too :) **

**I will be taking four OCs for the story, they don't have to have anything wrong with them, and they will be apart of a team, first come first serve. Please PM me or put your OC in the reviews, their little bios must include their name or nickname if they have one, eye color, fur color, their mutations and what it does, and how it affects them either physically or mentally, also include clothing and physical defects like scars or markings.**

**Please remember that the story isn't going to focus on OCs, they are here to help move the story along. **

**Thanks and enjoy! **

The world is gone, and she can feel herself peacefully floating upon a calm ocean, the caress of something whispering against her body like a forgotten memory.

There's no voices, no headaches, no worries of turning the closest person into a mindless zombie.

She's free, at peace.

But for some reason, she isn't happy.

Brittany frowns slightly, the motion itself feeling sluggish and heavy, as if her face were covered in cool tar, she tries to move her arms, to swim up to the surface of the black ocean. But those simple movements take every once of concentration and even then her fingers are the only things that move, twitching against something soft and solid beneath her.

A bed.

The sudden realization slams home as she curls her digits into the fabric of a thin blanket, the texture so familiar that her hands strain to feel more, slowly but surely she feels her right arm inch out until her fingertips slip over the edge of the bed and her other arm twitches painfully.

Her muscles struggle to wake as pins and needles spreads coldly throughout her body, the static feeling making her limbs tremble as she slowly peels open her eyelids, it feels like when you place a piece of tape upon your skin and slowly pull it off.

The light is both a relief and a pain, her irises shrink down to pinpoints of black amongst a sea of azure blue, she inhales sharply as her gaze blurs with hot tears and her lungs ache from the overly clean air that fills her lungs.

Brittany lifts a trembling paw to touch a oxygen mask that covers her nose and mouth, a soft tug at her inner arm alerting her to the fact that there are needles there, taped down to prevent them from being tugged free.

The chipette's wide gaze sweeps the room as her mind fumbles to remember what happened...had she died?

Her breath catches in her throat as her wandering eyes land on him, it's almost like she's staring at a stranger...how long has she been like this?

Alvin's forehead is pinched with worry even in his sleep, the stitches that used to decorate his face now gone, replaced with splashes of scars in various shades and sizes, most of them shiny and pink like a new fabric. He's dressed in a large red hoody, it's hood pulled up a little to hide his neck as he huddles in the chair, dark sweat pants don his legs and his feet are bare, hanging off the edge of the recliner.

Brittany stares at him for a moment, drinking in his slightly alerted appearance, was he free? He doesn't have stitches anymore...

The door to the room swings open and with it a rush of warm air fills the sterile room, she panics for a moment and quickly closes her eyes as footsteps make their way to her bed, she can hear Alvin mumble something from his spot before he shifts to get more comfortable.

The stranger's hand rests around her arm and she springs into action, ripping the mask off as her eyes snap open and she sends a well aimed punch into the person's abdomen, his breath sent straight out of his mouth in a surprised gasp.

Brittany reaches down to rip the needles from her arms but a pair of strong familiar arms wrap around her tightly, she could've still gone through with removing the needles but she had gone limp as her body is finally flushed with warmth.

"Geez Britt, you scared the hell out of me," She lifts her arms up to hug the munk back, the sting of tears filling her throat as a cough comes from the floor.

"I-I see how it is...brother gets punched and left to suffer," Alvin slowly releases her and she fists a paw into his hoody as his gaze meets hers, a small smirk playing on his lips before he turns to aid the munk on the floor.

"You scared her Si," The bespectacled munk scowls at Alvin, his dark chocolate fur trimmed neat and short is tussled from his fall, dark blue eyes the color of new blue jeans drift over to Brittany.

"I can tell...I'm sorry I scared you Brittany, I guess I should've have checked your brainwave patterns to see if you woke up. I know that the place you two were currently in was dangerous," Simon adjusts his dark rimmed glasses and looks to his brother, "Can you fill her in? I'll let Theodore know she's awake, he'll probably be up shortly with lunch," With that the munk exits, leaving Brittany with a guilty gnawing at her stomach.

"...I didn't know he was your brother," Her voice sounds weak, dry, to her ears and she flinches, accepting a cool glass of water from the russet furred munk.

"It's fine, he needs a good punch to the gut every now and then...you really did have me scared there for awhile, how you feeling?" Alvin carefully sits on the edge of her bed, his intense golden eyes never leaving her face and she quietly wonders how long she was out for, and if she had bedhead.

"I'm fine...confused, how long was I...sleeping for?"

Alvin's face scrunches up, his ears flicking backwards briefly before he responds, voice neutral, "An entire year Britt,"

"You've been in a coma for a year,"


	2. OCs info

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone! Welcome back, thank you to everyone who reviewed and did all the favorite and following and stuff like that.**

**I already have the four OCs I need so I will not be accepting anymore, not at the moment anyways, I doubt I'll need more but it's always a possibility.**

**The OCs are as follows**

**_Name_: Centurion(owned by _H. )_**

**_Preferred calling_: Cen.**

**_Age_: Unknown. Though he is much older than the rest.**

**_Species of Animal_: Meerkat**

**_Eye/fur color_: He has a set of Royal blue eyes, his fur is a while/light brown color (though more white than brown) and its more white by his upper paws, belly and his face.**

**_Appearance_: His trademark clothing is a grey/black woolen poncho. He is a Spanish meerkat, and when he speaks English he speaks it with a typical Spanish accent.**

**_Personality_: Well, he is normally cool, calm and understanding, but when you threaten the ones closes to him he well not hesitate to kill. (This due to his mutation).Mutation: He changes into a mutated replica of himself that's twice his size. He is (after a bit of practice) fully in control of it. But he worries that it could be out of control at any moment, this wears him down each time he changes.**

**_Scars_: He has scar that runs down from the right upper corner of his eye right down to his nose.**

**_Name_: Wisteria(_HalfMoon11) _**

**_Appearance_: she is a chipette with ash brown fur, she has deep, midnight purple eyes, her hair is long and pulled into a side ponytail, and she wears a baseball hat turned backwards, her shirt is a baseball tee with white stripes on her black sleeves, she wears black athletic shorts that go to her thighs, and she wears plain white sneakers. She wears a deep, purple lipstick.**

**_About her_: she's very sporty and plays baseball as her main sport (she's very well know for her pitching, batting, and speed), and she's very athletic. She has a scar that goes up to her shoulders on her left backside, and her mutation is her healing process; she can regenerate and drinking her blood (which is a black scarlet, but one drop of it in water or on a white surface, it turns to a light shade if violet) will also cure/regenerate that person who drinks it. She's mutated with a lizard.**

**_Name_: Tom Zened(Owned by _alvinnascar5)_**

**_Nickname_: Tomcat**

**_Eye Color_: Gold**

**_Fur Color_: Russet**

**_Mutation_: When he gets mad, he runs toward his enemy FAST. And AS he runs, he transforms into an actual tomcat.**

**_Clothing_: Tom wears a blue t-shirt like the one Simon wears on the cruise ship in Chipwrecked. Tom also wears dark-gray athletic shorts.**

**_Scar_: He has a claw scratch scar on his stomach from when a tomcat scratched him badly in a fight when Tom was really young. Tom managed to defeat the animal, but some of the tomcat's DNA got mixed with Tom's during the fight.**

**_Name_: Phoebe (pronounced 'FEE-be') Robert Lancaster(Owned by _crazymofo332)_**

**_Gender: _Female**

**_Sexuality_: Straight**

**_Age: _18**

**_Fur_: Mocha Brown**

**_Eyes_: Bright Orange**

**_Height: _Taller than Alvin**

**_Species_: 100% Eastern Chipmunk**

**_Family_: Unknown (she doesn't know much about them, only that they were massacred)**

**_Conditions_: ADHD and Claustrophobia**

**_Description_: Very stealthy, flexible, and witty. She can easily slip away without anyone noticing, and has the ability to battle for a long time. Her intelligence can give her plans that almost never fail, and she is strong with a compassion for guns. She is out to kill the murderer who killed her family, and she was accused for killing them, even though she didn't. She stayed at the same asylum as Alvin and Brittany did, but they never met.**

**Sorry there wasn't any story for this chapter but I thought it'd be easier to just put the OCs in their own little chapter for now, the next chapter is coming up right now :)**

_**MM**_


	3. Curses Return

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, here's the official chapter 2 xD last chapter was just all the OC information for everyone, including me, incase we forget~**

**Anyways...on with the story! **

* * *

><p>Her reflection blinks slowly, as if it couldn't believe that this was real...that a year could do this to someone.<p>

Brittany reaches up a shaking paw and brushes her fingertips against the edge of her cheekbones, dipping down to feel the slight indent of her cheeks, she almost looks like a skeleton.

She can feel his eyes on her as she studies herself in the handheld mirror but she doesn't turn her gaze to his, knowing she'd probably burst into tears, a whole year had managed to suck the nutrients from her body, leaving her weak and shaking in it's aftermath, her hair is slightly longer and thankfully not in bad condition (Simon told her earlier that Alvin had brushed her hair, Theodore even helped sometimes) she smiles slightly at the memory of their brief conversation when Alvin went to search for the mirror.

"Brittany?" The chipette turns her attention to the munk, who watches her with wide uncertain eyes, "I'm fine Alvin, it's not that bad...I just need to eat a lot of fast foods, that'll fix it right?" He snorts.

"Yeah, fast foods," he agrees with a small smile, "How are you feeling? Other than the regular stuff..."

Brittany sets the mirror down on her lap, the weight pressing into her legs as she tries to catch the double meaning hinted in his voice...oh.

"I'm fine, really, I don't feel like that anymore," She says slowly, watching as his shoulders slightly sag and he continues to watch her, "Alvin I'm fine, I don't even have that urge to search someone's memories,"

Alvin flinches a little and rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry, I'm worrying too much aren't I?"

"Yes you are, now can you help me out of bed? I want to explore," Brittany moves the mirror aside and kicks the thin sheets off her legs, sliding them over the edge until her feet press against the cool wooden floor.

A warm paw gently cups her elbow as she puts all her weight onto her feet, her legs tremble slightly, the weak feeling echoing throughout her body as her muscles jerk to life.

Alvin stays silent at her side, not offering any more help besides his grip on her elbow, and she's silently thankful about that.

She can be stubborn and right now she wanted to do this by herself, or do as much as she can in her current state, "Where are we exactly?" Brittany starts walking, carefully placing each foot before the other as if she were stepping on glass.

"A sanctuary, kind of, Simon and Theodore found this place and cleaned it up. They didn't want to go back to Dave, afraid that the White Coats would show up,"

"White Coats? The scientists huh? Nice code name," Alvin grins, "I helped come up with it, though it sounds a bit too predictable,"

"So we're in an old building?"

"Yeah...an old asylum," Brittany pauses and turns her attention away from the floor to gaze up at the munk beside her, studying him quietly for a moment, "Alvin...is it gone?"

"...No, Simon says that after that...event, it changed...into something worse," His voice is tight and she feels his fingers tighten around her elbow and she knows she'll probably bruise considering her body lacked a lot of nutrients it needs.

"It hasn't showed itself?"

"No, and I really don't want it to, but there's no telling what will trigger it now," Alvin gently tugs at her arm and she begins walking again, heading down a bright hallway lined with windows, their soft white curtains rippling like solid clouds as a soft breeze brushes over her skin.

Her chest aches and she walks faster, feeling Alvin's paw slip off her as she hurries over to the window and leans her head out, grassy hills stretch out before the building, the wind rushes through the blades creating a rolling sea of green that makes her want to throw herself into the earth's soft caresses.

"Want to go outside?"

* * *

><p>Alvin laughs as he comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill, russet hair ruffled and speckled with grass, "I win!" he shouts, throwing his fists up in the air in triumph before losing his balance and toppling over into the grass with a laugh.<p>

Brittany stands at the top of the hill, laughing down at the dizzy munk as she settles down and tucks her arms against her chest, ready to roll down the hill to join him.

It hits her without warning, sending her body into a tremor of shaking that she can't seem to stop, the memories swarm her and drag her back to that room, the one where she thought she would die...

"Brittany!" She twitches, gasping loudly with a cough, choking on air as she bolts upwards, dry heaving as she tries to regain use of her lungs, she didn't want them to come back.

Alvin brushes her bangs back, clutching one of her paws as she wipes furiously at the tears streaking down her face, "I'm sorry...I-I...they came back...I saw..." His jaw tenses and he scoots closer.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you out here when you just woke up, when there was still a chance you'd recover that part of you. You saw your body didn't you?" He asks, his voice softening as she gives a short nod, "I really did look dead...and you..." Her gaze meets his and he sucks in a sharp breath.

"You love me?"

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters are going to be kind of short for a bit until we get into the action, sorry! I hope you still enjoy them though 3 <strong>

**_MM_**


	4. Uninvited Visitors

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter is pretty graphic, well, graphic I guess. **

**You've been warned. **

* * *

><p>Simon flips through the notebook, squinting as he tries to make out the words written upon the worn paper, "All doctors seem to have crappy handwriting...even the mentally insane," He grumbles tossing it onto a growing pile of documents he can't read.<p>

"Maybe we could find someone who could read them better? They're in English right?" Theodore glances back at his older brother as he flips the sandwich over in the skillet, "Do you think Alvin could try?"

"Alvin wouldn't read if his life depended on it," Simon snorts, gaze drifting to the stove hungrily, even though it was grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch he was looking forward to it.

"Hey!" The two jump in surprise as the kitchen doors bang open and Alvin hurries in, Brittany riding piggyback, "Her mind power thing came back...slightly," The munk says, golden eyes meeting dark blue.

"I don't want to run some tests...not yet, she's still recovering, if it gets worse then I'll decide what we should do," Simon says, looking at the chipette who nods quietly in understanding, relief washing over her face.

She really wasn't looking forward to tests, she hated them almost as much as she hated needles.

"What's that smell?" Brittany's nose wiggles as she turns to stare hungrily at the sandwiches piling up beside the stove, "You cook?"

Theodore nods, smiling brightly as he turns off the flames and dumps the last sandwich onto the pile before carrying the plate over to the table, scooting a few documents out of the way as he takes a seat.

Alvin sits Brittany down in a chair before taking a seat himself, reaching out eagerly for the food only to yelp in surprise as the back of his paw is swatted, "Alvin, ladies first," Theodore scolds, pointing the spatula at his older sibling who sinks down in his chair, mumbling as he cradles his paw.

Brittany giggles and retrieves two sandwiches for herself, they didn't even make it all the way to her plate before Alvin was on top of the table and snatching half the pile up, leaving five sandwiches behind as he hoards six for himself.

"Geez Alvin, you can eat all that?" Brittany watches as the munk devours half a sandwich, grunting as steam trickles from his mouth, the sandwiches are still hot.

"He can eat his entire weight if we let him, you don't know how much of a pain he's been this past year. Eating and destroying everything," Simon complains as he peels the crust off his food, "He used everything as either a punching bag or a scratching post, I swear he's part cat,"

"Am not," Alvin grumbles, finishing off his first sandwich with a roll of his eyes, "They said I was supposed to be combined with some wolf DNA or something,"

Brittany quietly chews on her food, listening patiently to the conversation as the brother's continue, "Besides, you're no walk in the park either Mr. OCD," Alvin says making Simon raise a eyebrow, "There's nothing wrong with being organized,"

"Hey guys,"

The two stop, turning to study Theodore as he stares at his food, "Someone's outside,"

* * *

><p>Brittany scowls at the boys as they all huddle around a single window, squishing her between their bodies, "Can you see anything?" Simon whispers as Alvin leans further out the window, his tail nearly whacking her in the face.<p>

"Not yet...they're up in the archway, hiding I think..." Alvin grumbles irritably as he leans even further out, Theodore making a little pained sound as he has to tighten his grip on his older brother's ankle.

Rolling her eyes she scoots back away from the boys, glancing up and down the hallway thoughtfully, maybe if she went down to the first floor she could see better.

Brittany heads off on her own, thankful that her weight didn't make the floorboards creak as she decides a flight of stairs, her legs already shaking before she even reached the bottom.

Whispering fills her ears the moment she steps into a dining room, the fur along her spine prickling hotly as she ducks beneath the windows and scoots forward slowly, biting back fear as the front door comes into view.

The door handle jiggles quietly, more voices drifting into the room through the wood as she sits in the doorway of the dining room, peeking around the edge of the wall to watch.

This was a bad idea.

The door suddenly swings open, the hinges groaning as the door handle thumps against the wall, the sound echoing throughout the lower floor.

Brittany's entire body is now covered in goose bumps, her fur standing on end as the first one steps over the threshold, she didn't know if they were human, the raven masks and long robes made it hard to tell.

"Search everywhere, that rumor has to be true to some account, if there are experiments here and we catch them we'll be in for quiet an award," The first one, a man wearing a white raven mask, speaks almost in a whisper, his words hard and clear as if he weren't whispering at all.

The others, five in all, move forward silently, their robes gathering dust along the hems and Brittany quietly wonders if the boys ever really used the front door.

One of them drift forward, the dark eyes of the mask drifting to the dining room, landing on her.

She scrambles back as it suddenly rushes forward without a sound, clawed hands slapping against the doorframe, leaving behind clawed indents as plaster rains down onto her.

Brittany swipes out a leg and barely catches her attacker's ankle, he doesn't even stumble as his hand wraps around her neck, "Got one," it breathes lifting her clear off the ground as she claws at it's hand.

She feels the muscles in it's arm tighten and fear grips her belly as she's suddenly sent flying towards a window, the impact makes her whole body scream in pain as the tinkle of glass fills her ears before the earth smacks against her back, knocking her breath clean out of her lungs.

She rolls over quickly, inhaling a deep lungful of air before scrambling to her feet just as another body is sent flying through the window, it lands with a solid fleshy squish onto the grass.

The man who threw her lays motionless upon the grass, neck twisted all the way back until his spine protrudes from his flesh, mask broken in half to reveal a human-like face covered in warts and lizard scales.

Her stomach churns as another one of the raven masked creatures rushes out of the house, trying to escape whatever had killed it's companion, though it doesn't make it far.

If she didn't know him, if she had never known that what he is was because of a twisted man's dreams she would've been terrified, would've had the urge to cry 'monster!' and run for the hills.

But she knows that he'd never hurt her, but to be honest, she never expected him to look like this.

Alvin's muzzle closes around the man's neck, tearing away muscle and flesh as another raven mask stabs at his sides, the thick fur and flesh there not even breaking as the shard of glass is thrust against his skin over and over again.

The wolf-like creature releases his kill and whips his head around, jaws squishing the man's head between his teeth like a grape, sending a fountain of dark ruby liquid spraying onto the grass, his tail, long and solid like a otter's is as flexible as a snake and twice as long. It holds a struggling creature in it's grasp, alternating between pressure, a captive for later interrogation.

Brittany swallows thickly as she watches his solid gold orbs scan the bodies around him for life, his muzzle stained crimson, nudges a body and moves on, sharp ears pinned back against his large skull, she notices a pair of sharp horns protruding from the sides of his head, too short to be used to long range but she feels sorry for anyone who gets pinned by them.

The chipette steps forward slowly, the adrenaline seeping from her body like water, leaving her in the wake of various cuts ranging in size and depth, all of them singing out in a harmony of pain.

She shuffles towards him, feeling useless as she gets closer to the large creature, taking note that they now have a bigger door, "How'd they find us?" His head swings around at the sound of her voice and she let's out a weak laugh as he thrusts his nose forward and buries it against her stomach, letting out a loud high pitched whine that reminded her of a scorned puppy.

"It's ok, they were asses anyways,"

* * *

><p>"Who sent you?" The mask-less reptile man snarls, refusing to answer the bespectacled munk's question, Simon quietly glances at Alvin who grabs the creature's hand and snaps a finger in half.<p>

"SHIT! W-we weren't sent by anyone I swear! We heard rumors of your hideout and we just wanted the reward I swear it, we're just a group...just a group," He sobs, staring through watery eyes at his finger which points back at him.

Simon hums thoughtfully as he carefully removes a bit of glass from a cut above Brittany's eye, "A group huh? You looked more like experiments to me," he places the glass in a pan as the man continues to sniffle behind him.

"We were...once, a long time ago, we've been in hiding sense then, gathering together to try and make a living," The man whimpers, bright green eyes staring up at Alvin, Brittany can practically smell the fear radiating off him, "L-lately there has been an award for children who escape from 'rehab', you're a few of those who have a huge reward for your return..."

"Did these rehab facilities put up the rewards?" Brittany flinches as Simon removes a large piece from the cut, he apologizes quietly, "Did they?" He asks again.

"N-no, some are from parents,"

Alvin looks to Simon who nods without even turning around, "Thank you for answering all our questions," The russet munk moves to stand in front of the creature, cutting off Brittany's view of him as a quick 'crack' sounds through the kitchen.

Theodore reappears a moment later, carrying a tray of snacks and beverages, "We're going to see Dave?"

"We have to, we don't want the White Coats getting him too," Simon answers quietly as Alvin drags the chair from the room, the man's body slumped over in it.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys have any questions I'm eager to answer them! <strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you soon~**

**_MM_**


	5. Kill or be Killed

**Author's Note: **

**I don't know when I'll be able to post this because my internet went out so I'm hoping it hasn't been too long since I last updated...**

**Any who I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Theodore groans and leans out the half opened window, ignoring Simon's paw tugging at his hoody as he sucks in a deep lungful of clean air.<p>

Well cleaner air, "I forgot how much buses stink," Alvin whispers, hunkering down next to Brittany, the collar of his shirt pulled up over his nose, his gaze locked on his youngest sibling.

"Poor Theodore, it must be hell for him huh?" Brittany asks, earning a silent nod from Simon as the youngest munk flops back into his seat, a wet cloth clamped over his nose.

"They didn't think of the drawbacks when it came to enhancing his sense of smell and such," Simon says with a roll of his eyes, clutching Theodore's shirt tightly as the bus suddenly screeches to a stop.

Brittany tenses in her seat, waiting for armed men or people in white to storm the bus, but the doors open and the driver's voice sounds over the speakers, more static than words.

"It's ok, it's our stop," Alvin stands up from his seat and motions for his brothers to follow, Brittany relaxes slightly and follows after him.

It's been awhile since she's actually ridden in a vehicle, the realization makes her stomach churn, what else has she forgotten the sensation of? Moving wheels was one for sure, she still feels a little nauseous from the ride.

"Think Dave will recognize me?" Alvin asks as they make their way down the sidewalk, a few pieces of luggage between them, all belonging to Simon and Theodore.

"Probably not, you were an annoying preteen the last time he saw you," Simon snickers, earning a lighthearted punch to his upper shoulder, "Haha very funny, I guess it has been five years huh?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow, "You've been there for five years?"

"Nah, not in that one place, I've been transferred a lot...if you remember from some nightmares you've been to an asylum before all this too, when we were barely teenagers," Alvin reminds her, keeping his pace slower so she wouldn't fall behind.

"I remember, kind of," She says, rubbing at her arms, for early afternoon it sure is cold. "It's January right?" She asks, feeing a twinge in her stomach.

A whole year of her life.

Gone.

"Yes, late January," Alvin answers, unwinding the scarf that was tucked under his hoody, he drapes it over her head with a grin, "We'll get you better clothes, this lady that lives next door has a few daughters, the woman always tried to pawn off their old clothes on us even though Dave kept telling her we're boys,"

"Oh yeah! She tried to give us some stockings once" Theodore chirps, the green tint that had settled in his cheeks during the bus ride has vanished, leaving him chipper and talkative again.

Brittany giggles softly as the boys continue to talk about their memories, the faint tug at the back of her skull reminding her that she could easily take those memories away...

She shivers and fixes the scarf around her neck, tucking her hands under her arms as she slows her pace a little, putting a small distance between them.

She shouldn't be here, it's their father, their family they're returning to.

So why is she with them? Why did they slow themselves down by taking care of her there? Way out in the country, protecting her while she was in a coma...

Her troubled bright blue gaze lands on Alvin, her heart warming at the sight of the laughter that twinkles in his golden orbs as Theodore waves his arms around dramatically, recalling some adventure they had as kids.

Alvin loved her...yet they barely even know each other. The time they've spent together has involved them struggling to escape the clutches of some mad men, the rest of the time she was in a coma, one she might've never woken from.

She didn't understand how he could've fallen in love with her during all that...she didn't understand how she could still be falling for him, how she feels like she loves him too.

"Earth to Brittany," The chipette jumps nearly a foot in the sky, startled out of her thoughts by a poke to her side, "You ok? What're you thinking about?" Twin orbs of molten gold peer at her, a hint of worry in their depths.

"Nothing...I'm just hungry, do you think Dave will be eating lunch?"

"There it is!" Theodore chirps, racing up a sidewalk and up onto the porch steps, knocking loudly against the dark green door.

"He might be, I hope so too, I'm starving," Alvin adjusts his grip on the suitcase in his grip as Brittany sneaks her paw into his free one, keeping her gaze ahead as he curls his fingers between hers.

Simon sets his own suitcase down as he rings the doorbell.

The four of them all smile in relief as the door finally opens, a warm breeze trickling from the inner sanctum of the house as a man steps forward, his own grin rivaling theirs.

And their world is plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>"I told you, a safe house is only safe the first month it's established,"<p>

The world slowly blurs back into focus, the edges of her vision are black at first but as she blinks everything seems to jolt back to normal.

Brittany squirms against the wooden floor, fear gripping her belly as she feels something rough and constricting dig into the thin flesh around her wrists, her bones aching softly at the familiar reminder of what happened the last time she was tied up.

"They even got the famous Beast tied up,"

A loud snarl reaches her ears, drawing her attention to a man dressed in a black suit who is currently ramming his steel toed shoes into Alvin's abdomen, blood smears across the floor and his cheek as sharp canines tear through his cheeks.

"Leave him alone!" Brittany surges to her knees only to earn a sharp heel against her lower back that sends her crashing back to the floor again, her shoulder throbbing in time with her heartbeat as its pushed into the hard floor, "Can't you see that the drug has him stuck! You're hurting him!" She cries, struggling beneath the added weight as Alvin's skin ripples, his scars pulsing in angry shades of purples and yellows.

"That's the point, he's in pain, we have him in control," The chipette flinches as fingers tangle in her hair, yanking her head back painfully as a unfamiliar woman's face comes into view, her breath reeks of cigarette smoke.

"We got all the high paying experiments miss, shall we start loading the truck?" The man who was currently beating his shoe imprint into Alvin's stomach strides over, his face hidden behind a sleek pair of sunglasses, usually seeing their eyes makes it easier to get into their minds, but Brittany didn't mind the minor interference.

"Yes, go ahead and start with the loud mouth over there, and make sure to shove the sock into his throat, I don't want him to spit it out again," The woman releases her hold on Brittany's hair and walks across the room, disappearing into what looks like a kitchen.

The man leans down, signaling to a few other people dressed just as sharply as him as he adjusts his glasses and places a gloved hand on Brittany's head.

"Don't try getting into my mind, I'm not going to hurt you," He whispers, his fingers loosely curling into her hair as his other hand grasps her bound hands, pulling her to her feet, "Grab the knife in my pocket, get yourself free, and when I say duck, duck,"

Brittany calmly reaches behind her, her fingers hooking into his pocket, the cool metal of a knife brushing against her fingertips as he gives her a phony shove forward, the knife sliding into her hand.

"Sir, we were told to load the cat first," A woman steps forward just as the ropes around Brittany's wrists snaps, falling to her ankles.

"Duck!" The man whips two handguns from his back pockets as Brittany hits the floor, scrambling behind the couch as he sends a spray of bullets into his companions, the leader steps out of the corner and aims for his head, barely missing as Brittany leaps up from her position, ramming the knife up into her ribs.

Brittany steps back as the woman crumples to the ground, fumbling with the handle of the knife as her blood trickles in warm streams down her shirt, staining her fingers red as blood foams at her mouth.

The woman slumps against the wall as her body gives a weak spasm before going still, her blood still trickling around the hilt of the blade.

"You ok?"

Brittany jumps and turns to face the man as he removes his sunglasses and frowns at her, his dark brown eyes filled with a concern only a father would have, "I-I'm fine..." She clinches her fingers against her palms as she feels the woman's blood begin to dry upon her hands.

"The others-"

"Are waking up..." Simon grunts, wiping blood off his bottom lip as Theodore coughs loudly, jerking upright with a short shout of surprise, the young munk begins struggling against the ropes.

"It's ok," The man walks over to them and removes their binds, smiling as he gathers them into a firm hug, listening as Theodore rambles on, the munk on the verge of tears.

Brittany leaves them to it, already guessing who the stranger is as she leans down and begins yanking Alvin's binds off, gently moving her paw over his spine which stretches against his skin with each labored breath as the medicine slowly fades, leaving him in his regular stage.

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt but we're tied up too..." Brittany looks up in alarm, finally taking in the full view of the other experiments propped up against the far wall.

The only one currently awake is a male cat, who smiles sheepishly at her, "I'm Tom Zened, you're friends with the Beast huh?" He asks as Simon walks over to him and rips the rope off, helping the russet furred cat to his paws.

"Yeah...is that the name the White Coats gave him?"

"Nah just what a lot of experiments have been calling him, well, the ones in my asylum know him by that name, everyone else just calls him Alvin,"

Brittany nods, keeping a protective paw on Alvin's back as Simon goes down the row, untying a grumbling meerkat next, he then frees a chipette and another chipette, both of them still out cold at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Dave walks over to Brittany, leaning down to help her with Alvin, "I should've left a message or a warning...I didn't think they'd find me so easily," He admits as the two of them manage to settle the munk down in a chair before moving to help move the chipettes to the couch.

"It's not your fault, we should've guessed that they might have found the place..." Simon says as he glances at Tom, eyeing the cat quietly.

"How'd they find you?" Theodore wonders over, cautiously stepping over a body as though it might jump alive and grab his ankles.

"This is a safe house...or was a safe house, for experiments and people escaping from asylums," Dave explains as his gaze sweeps the living room.

"You mean...everyone's escaping?" Brittany asks, sitting down on the arm of the couch, watching the man before her in confusion.

"I don't think they're really escaping...I think they're letting them leave,"

"Why?"

"So they can see which experiments are born killers...and which ones aren't"

* * *

><p><strong><em>H. , <em>to answer your question the reason these other creatures haven't been captured yet is because they're killing people, just like the scientists/asylum/government wants them to, if they don't kill, they have rewards set up for their return, so they can either be experimented further on or put down. **

**Messed up isn't it? **

**The OCs will now be pretty much in every chapter, those most of the focus will remain on Alvin and Brittany since they're the main characters, but please, please let me know in a PM if I portray your characters completely different than you had in mind. But also remember they're YOUR characters, therefore I don't know exactly how they'd react in certain situations, if you want to make them react the way you imagined feel free to write a story about them. I don't want to sound rude but that's how it'll work, I'll try to portray them correctly to the best of my ability :) **

**Anymore questions? Any guesses on what'll happen next?**

**Feel free to leave questions and guesses in reviews! Also I will be posting a sneak peek of a upcoming story of mine called _Crossing the Line _which is a story about how a girl/chipette, Brittany Miller dies and meets a spirit boy named Alvin, who helps her return back to her mortal body...but she's not free from the spirit world entirely. **

**Thanks again everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I'll probably have another chapter up soon :D **

**_MM_**


	6. Let's Get Started

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay everyone! **

**Here's the chapter**

* * *

><p>Dave sets the last of the sandwiches in the center of the table, stepping back to lean against the edge of island as he picks up his coffee mug.<p>

"I'm Centurion, Cen for short," The meerkat sips from his glass, royal blue eyes flickering over Brittany's face as she glances to the other three experiments who have remained quiet for awhile now.

The ashy brown furred chipette speaks up first, tucking a stray strand of hair underneath the backwards facing baseball cap upon her head, "I'm Wisteria," She says picking at the crust of her sandwich, her midnight purple eyes glazed slightly, the remains of the drug still lingering within her bloodstream.

"You already know me," Tom says, nodding at the other chipette who is chatting up a storm with Theodore, smiling and joking lightly with the munk who is happily keeping up with her hurried speech.

"That's Phoebe," Wisteria informs them, finally digging into her food as Alvin dumps four more sandwiches onto his own plate, though Brittany doubts he's really enjoying eating with the holes in his cheeks scabbing over.

"How long have you four been out?" Simon asks, gazing at the four sitting across from him, Phoebe blinks bright orange eyes at the question and answers.

"Not long actually, I mean maybe a few months but not incredibly long..."

"How'd you get tracked down so quickly?" The bespectacled munk continues with his questions, not once letting them out of his sight as they continue with their meal.

"Not sure, tips from people maybe, you'd be surprised how heavily influenced the population is with the prospect of a cash reward for turning in kids," Phoebe says bitterly, letting her gaze drop down to her half-eaten sandwich.

Brittany jumps slightly in surprise as a elbow prods her side, alerting her to the fact that she hadn't touched her own food.

"What's our next move? I mean...do we go after these people, or ignore them and hope they don't come for us?" Alvin asks, looking around the table.

The others gaze at him in silence, unable to answer.

* * *

><p>"You want to go after them," Alvin jumps a little and looks up as Brittany sits down on the porch beside him, offering a glass of water which the munk takes silently.<p>

The two sit in silence for a moment, the soft familiar sound of people laughing and talking reaches their ears, drifting out from the doors behind them.

"It's nice to be in a house again," Brittany says, sipping at her own water as she gazes out across the neatly trimmed yard, "I don't think I've been in a place like this for nearly two years...it's amazing how different it seems in such a short time,"

"A lot can happen in two years..." Alvin pauses and sets his glass aside, his golden eyes a shade darker as they sweep the neighborhood, "I do want to go...I want to know that we're safe, that we don't have to be worried about being taken again,"

Brittany watches his face, "But you'll be risking a lot...you might get captured again or you might di-" She swallows and looks away, staring down at her rippling reflection dancing across the top of the water trapped in her glass, "You could lose a lot,"

"I don't think I have much more to lose, they already took my chances of living a normal life away, I'm pretty sure I'm on my way to going insane so I don't have that to risk,"

"You have us, your brothers, Dave..." Brittany sighs, "Me, the other experiments, it might not seem like it Alvin but we need you," She looks to him, surprised to find his intense gaze locked on her already.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't go after those bastards who tore open our skulls and messed up our lives?" His voice is sharp, filled with a bitter hatred that the chipette can feel burning away inside of herself...he's not the only one who's furious with what those people did.

"I'm saying you don't have to go alone, we want to kick ass just as bad as you do," Alvin snorts and turns his gaze away, the shadows playing across his face make him appear older all of a sudden, and his next words make a chill sweep through her to her very core.

"I don't want to just beat them up...I want to make them suffer, to kill them,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lammmme I know Dx I'm terribly sorry for the lack of detail and the shortness but I needed to get another chapter out so here it is! <strong>

**The story is just now starting off so please bear with me, more action and possibly romance? Will be coming up **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, hope you're enjoying :)  
><strong>

**_MM_**


	7. Into the fire

**Author's Note: **

**Ok so if you guys have read the author's note in _Feral Heart_ you know that I'll be deleting some stories, or just putting them on permanent hiatus, the ones I plan on taking a very long break from is _Insanity _and _Doomed World._ I don't want to give up on the stories that are in a series so I'll be trying my best to finish those up, along with _Feral Heart. _**

**There will also be a new story coming up around Halloween staring some of my own OCs and a few who belong to my friends, I might need some OCs later on but it all depends on how well the story go. If everyone likes it there might be more for that, and I'll have a preview of it up soon so look out for that! **

**Any ways you guys are probably sick of author's notes, so let's get this chapter started. **

**OCs are not mine, they belong to their rightful owners, as do the chipmunks and chipettes. **

**The idea is the only thing I own. **

**Read on! **

* * *

><p>Dave searches through the files laid out before him, he had found them in the vans their attackers had arrived in, surely there must be something in here that might clue them into what was happening...they couldn't really be letting unstable experiments wonder the world, waiting for them to kill...right?<p>

"Kind of weird," The man jumps and looks away from the pile of files, watching as the chipette sits across from him, picking a file at random, "I don't want to believe it either, they must really be stupid, thinking that their experiments won't turn on them now that they're free,"

He forgot she could read minds, " Yeah...how are you? The boys told me you just woke up from a coma..." He pauses, sipping at his coffee which he had forgotten about till now, it was getting cold.

"I'm ok, been better though...I guess," Brittany frowns and looks at Dave, "These files don't make any sense...I can barely read them,"

"Here let me see," She blinks as the file is taken from her grasp by Tom, the feline pulls up a chair for himself as one by one the others filter in, it was a bit strange to be in a house...she could tell they weren't used to it either, the way they seemed to be drawn to the growing group was proof of it.

They no longer seemed to know how to relax.

They wanted to be working, to be doing something to help their survival, and right now that was finding out what all these asylums were up to, and who they were getting their orders from.

* * *

><p>"This is boring," Brittany looks up from a profile of a ten year old kid she had been going over, apparently they had tried to infuse spider DNA with the child's DNA but it hadn't gone too well...she couldn't look at the picture for long.<p>

"We're getting no where...these are all just files of experiments they have locked up in this 'Macbeth Asylum'," Alvin tosses his file down and stands up, his shoulders tense.

She frowns and closes her own file, she could feel it too, this unease, this uncomfortable restlessness.

Dave had taken to bed a few hours ago with the teens promising to go to bed soon as well...but they were all still here, huddled around the table quietly searching for answers, and they haven't found a single one.

"It looks like it's close, why not just break in and ask the mad men themselves? Beats trying to read this crap," Wisteria was folding some paper into little cranes, which Cen was using to create a pyramid, it was almost complete.

Alvin glances at her before looking to her brothers, Simon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose he rubs at the area as if the mere thought of breaking in was hurting his head.

"We'd be back before Dave got up, it'll take an hour or two," Tom added, looking to Wisteria who had given up on the cranes and was now searching for a map buried beneath the mountain of papers, Phoebe holds up an older looking map, handing it to the cat proudly.

"Geez you guys are acting like I'm your father or something..." The bespectacled munk was watching them as they began gathering things up, "We know you'd tell Dave if we did something that seemed dangerous," Simon pulls a face at the words, casting the youngest munk a glare.

Theodore grins sheepishly, "It's true..." He adds weakly as Alvin ruffles his hair, "We'll just go, get answers, and move on from there," The russet furred rodent grins confidently, "Easy as pie,"

"Awesome, break in!" Tom grins and high fiving his russet companion as the others move about the kitchen, looking for things they might need.

Brittany stands up and goes to grab her shoes but a paw on her arm stops her, "I don't think you should go..."

"What? I'm going!" Alvin sighs, letting her yank her arm away from him, "You're still recovering Britt, what if something happens and you get hurt or..."

The chipette's eyes drop to the side, "I'm capable of fighting too, I'm just a bit weak that's all," She flinches as his fingers curl easily around her wrists, she still hated when something was placed around them, she couldn't even think about wearing bracelets or watches.

"Look, your wrists are so thin I can wrap my entire paws around them...I can your cheekbones still...please just sit this one out," Alvin moves his hands to hers, giving them a light squeeze as he watches her azure blue eyes glaze with thought.

"Fine, just this one time, I'll stay"

* * *

><p>She's so glad he can't read minds like she can.<p>

Brittany clutches the flashlight in her mouth as she maneuvers carefully over a broken log, the long red sleeves of one of Alvin's old hoodies catches on a stray branch making her pause to wriggle it free.

She had waited half an hour for them to get a head start before making her move, Theodore had offered to stay behind and watch her but he wasn't used to staying up this late and ended up fast a sleep within minutes.

"Why are all these stupid places in the middle of freaking no where?" The chipette grumbles as she squirms through a couple of thick bushes, stepping out of the forest at last, she frowns and begins climbing the hill before her.

She had memorized the map from Wisteria's mind, finding the route they were planning to take as well and following in their steps half an hour later. Sometimes being able to see into another person's mind was handy, sometimes, not so much.

Huffing she finally reaches the top of the hill, her ribs aching dully beneath her skin as she stares at the old factory sitting silently in the growing light before her, a soft breeze rolls across the grass and she can smell the iron of blood on it.

They made it before her alright.

Brittany flips her flashlight off and moves forward, as she approaches the open gates she ignores the lumps of darkness at her feet and heads on through the courtyard, eyes scanning the boarded up windows above her.

Her gaze was just passing over the second story when something white moves behind one of the rotting pieces of wood, she tenses slightly, her attention so focused on the person...or thing, moving around in the window that she didn't notice the boarded up hole ahead of her.

She didn't even have time to scream before the ground gave way beneath her and she fell, it wasn't a long fall but she wished it was, that way she could've prepared herself for the impact, but it was short and her brain couldn't comprehend what was going on.

The ground was asphalt and littered with broken glass objects and off to one side of the hole a dark liquid seeped through to create a pool of blackness, she didn't know how she managed to notice all this but maybe it was a way of keeping her mind off the impact.

It didn't really help.

The scream that was stuck in her throat rips free as she feels a sharp blinding pain flare through her ankle, a sickening fleshy snap echoes through the wide hole and she collapses onto her side, another painful sob escaping her mouth as glass digs into her flesh.

It's broken, her ankle, she can feel it.

Her paws tremble as she blindly reaches down to the source of the pain, her fingers brushing over something hard and wet, if she had eaten a lot of dinner that night she probably would've thrown up, but her stomach heaves and she lets out a dry sob.

She looked down and regretted it, the clean white bone pokes up through her flesh like a newly planted gravestone sticking out of the ground, blood slowly swells from the hole in her leg as if her body hadn't yet discovered the wound and was now finally allowing her to bleed.

She feels the edges of something clawing at her brain as her body begins to shake, an icy hot feeling settling in her chest, she was going into shock.

Brittany squeezes her eyes shut, letting the hot tears trickle freely as she wills herself to calm down, her bloodied fingers begin yanking at the sleeves of her hoody, the task itself painfully slow as she feels her blood trickle steadily down her ankle and onto her sock.

Fumbling the chipette manages to rip the sleeve off, but she'd have to push the bone in to wrap up the wound...it'd get infected otherwise.

Her whole frame shakes violently as she presses her palm flat against the bone, and pushes.

* * *

><p><strong>The fight inside the asylum is going to start in the next chapter, and hopefully we can start getting some answers! <strong>

**Thank you for reading! **

**_MM_**


	8. Please read everyone! :)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I think I figured out what I'm going to do, I'm going to create a new account. **

**MetalMunk2.0 **

**I will transfer a couple of stories to this new account, the ones you guys want me to finish, and I'll start on a few new ones :) I have way too many ideas that I need to sort out so I thought I'd just make a new account for them. **

**Of course, if you guys want me to stick to this old account I'll listen, but I wanted to start new, cause to be honest some of these old stories might not be finished and some of them aren't too good (in my opinion) **

**So…..I'd like to hear what you all have to say, I feel terrible for just vanishing into thin air but everything has been pretty crazy lately, I've been working and living life and I really really need to sign up for college classes but I keep forgetting :U **

**Anyways you guys don't want to hear about my laziness, you want to know about the stories. **

**I'm letting you guys chose, should I create 2.0 and transfer two or three stories over to work on there while working on a new story, or should I just create the new account and forget this one? **

**Or I should probably just not be difficult and use this account x'3 **

**Anyways I'm back, and I'll hopefully be updating more and more! **

**Thank you so much for those who have enjoyed my stories, whether completed or not, and for those who have stuck by and kept reading and re-reading and just waiting, you're so patient. **

**I'll see you guys in a bit! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me :) I value your opinions! **

_**MM**_


	9. Playing god

**Author's Note: **

**Oh hello again! :D Yay! Updating two stories in one day, that's a new record! (for me)**

**I'm just going to get right to the chapter cause I mean who really reads author's notes anyways?**

* * *

><p>To be honest she didn't remember when she had passed out or for how long, she just knew that her body hurt like hell…Brittany jerks up only to be greet by a low growl at her back, the sound sends a firm vibration through her back and she dares a peek over her shoulder.<p>

"Sorry I keep passing out," She says weakly earning another growl from the munk, his gaze trained off to the side, he was pissed.

"I know, I know, I should've listened to you…..I'm sorry,"

Alvin's smoldering gaze meets hers, "You're going to kill me, do you know how worried I was!? You're never stepping foot outside again, you're clumsy as hell and it doesn't help that you're a freaking disaster magnet, you're lucky we were so close or else…." He ends his rant with his ears facing backwards, eyes burning so hotly she thought he'd burn a hole through her head.

His arms squeeze her and he leans forward to hide his face in her back with a tired groan, "You really are going to kill me you know….." He mumbles weakly, rubbing his cool nose between her shoulder blades, making her cheeks warm.

" I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment but Brittany needs to go back to sleep, she needs time to heal," Brittany jumps in alarm, her cheeks darkening when she realized that the dark furred munk had been there all along, fiddling with a slimy looking medicine that made her fur prickle.

Alvin ignores him and she feels his grip tighten around her, another low growl traveling through her as he glares at his brother from behind her shoulder, his sibling merely rolls his eyes and places the jar of medical paste on the bedside table, "Whatever the hell they injected into you two works like a charm, it both fascinates me and annoys me," Simon grumbles exiting the small bedroom.

Brittany finally takes in the room around them, ignoring the nuzzling munk's presence, "We're back at Dave's in a guest room, the others are out in the living room going through new files and watching security tapes, we found one of the doctors but he had taken his life before we could reach him…something isn't right," His voice was low, eerie almost as he speaks.

"You think, there's something else they're doing? You don't think they're testing them? Us?" She wasn't sure exactly what those loonies had in mind, she never understood what they did in the past…..making them into this things, these freaks of nature, where was their reward? What could they possibly gain from setting lose teenagers with unstable powers which they bestowed upon them?

It just didn't make sense…..

"They're looking for something…when they….when they experimented on me a couple of times there were these robed people present, they would chant nonsense and touch me, whispering for what they wanted, for guidance and a lot of other bullshit, they acted as if I were a god…."

Brittany shakes her head firmly, "They wouldn't do that…..they couldn't, could they?" She swallows softly, trying to get a good look at his face but he was firmly tucked behind her, and he wasn't letting her go to face him either.

"They can't create a god," She says firmly, desperately hoping she was right.

"I doubt they can…but they sure are trying," He whispers.

* * *

><p>Brittany wasn't pleased, not only were they more confused than before but now she's stuck to hobbling around on crutches, and it didn't help that she had a shadow following her around either.<p>

"Alvin stop breathing down the poor girl's neck," Wisteria looks up from her book to shoot the munk a quick glare, he whines pitifully like a scorned puppy.

"I'm nooooot, I'm just…..making sure she doesn't fall," He supplies weakly, making the two chipettes roll their eyes skyward, "I swear if you don't stop following her around like a lost puppy I'll break your ankle," She threatens making Brittany smile softly.

She didn't know the other girl that well but she liked her, she is a more sporty version of herself almost, though she seems pretty calm and collected about everything, Brittany admired her for that.

Alvin makes a disgruntled noise at her words, not finding it as much of a threat as he stays put, leaning against the countertop a few feet from where Brittany was sitting.

"They're sick, trying to play god….." The cat makes his way into the kitchen to join the two girls at the table, pulling a face at the file in his paws, Brittany feels her gut churn, "It's true?" She asks weakly as Wisteria leans forward to read over his shoulder, her deep purple eyes darkening a shade as they flicker over to Alvin.

"It's true….they're trying to create their own being of power, something that they hope will create a new era of living, they believe that sense they're creating this new….creature, they'll have control over him, be able to shape the world to the image they want while hiding behind him," She explains, frowning.

"Then why create us? Why make so many experiments when their main focus is on him?" Brittany glances over her shoulder, meeting hard caramel eyes, his jaw is pulled taunt but he hasn't spoken, and it worries her a bit.

"I think they were trying to create multiple, that and they're sick, their minds so twisted and dark that they want to test the limits of nature by seeing how far they can push a creatures abilities," Simon enters now, dumping an empty cup into the sink before fetching another, the underside of his eyes are dark, something Brittany hadn't noticed earlier.

"They probably injected you two with that clinging trait thing so they'd have leverage over Alvin, something he'd die protecting," Wisteria goes on as the four of them try to piece together the experiments that occurred a year ago, Brittany feels a pinch at her heart but she pushes it away.

Now was not the time to worry over little things like that…she didn't care if the munk only cared for her because of some experiment, she was thankful he was here, he was a friend who she trusted with her life.

"Clinging?" Alvin echoes, ears twitching as he looks to his brother who simply shrugs, finishing filling his new cup with coffee, "You are quiet possessive of her," He states taking a sip.

"I'm right here you know," Brittany huffs, eyes narrowed, she feels the tug at the back of her mind but she quickly shuts it down, she was not going to invade her friends' minds, even if she was curious to see what else they know…..and what they weren't telling her.

"It's late, we should get to bed before Dave wakes up,"

The auburn furred girl blinks in surprise, finally noting that it was 4 a.m. so she wasn't out long? A few hours? She sighs tiredly, she really needs to stop drifting away from the world, she already missed a year of her life, she didn't want to miss more.

"Yeah I guess-" Brittany is cut off as she's suddenly lifted from the chair, she tries to protest but Alvin simply whisks her away, leaving the others shaking their heads and smiling, it was amusing to see the two like that.

"Alvin I'll kick you," The growled threat falls upon deaf ears as the chipette is placed back onto the guest bed, her ankle carefully being propped up on a pillow as the munk at her side works silently, not uttering a word.

"Alvin," his ears twitch and he pauses, glancing her way, "Are you only doing this because of what they did to you? To us? That drug they injected-"

"I don't know," He looks away from her, forehead pinched as he thinks, scratching at a new scar puckering up on his jaw, "I just….act, without thinking must of the time, it's just like my body knows what to do without a second thought when it comes to stuff involving you, I just….know," He fumbles over his words for a moment, gaze drifting up to meet hers.

"I know that some of it is because of that drug, I know that the pull I feel when you're hurt or scared is because of it, I know that me being….possessive as they like to put it is also part of it," He clenches his paws into fists, flexing his fingers as he continues to speak, " But I also know that I admire you greatly, your strength, your will to live, to push on even when you want to give up, I admire those traits, and I also find you beautiful, even when we were locked away in that hell-hole, even when you were in pain and suffering, tired of running and about to give away your life, I found you beautiful," His cheeks had colored slightly as he spoke, his paw moving back up to scratch at his jaw.

He lets out a soft chuckle, "I don't usually pour my heart out either, so maybe it is the drug and maybe it isn't, I just…_know_,"

Brittany had listened intently, her own cheeks flushing from his words, she had fallen for him over a year ago, when she thought they were both doomed to live a life of blood shed and torture, when he couldn't speak and when he was forced to lose a few memories of them together.

She cared for him too, and she knew it wasn't from those experiments either, "I like you too," She supplies weakly, picking at a frayed string, Alvin simply grins and shakes his head, leaning over to place a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I know,"

* * *

><p><strong>What is with me and AlvinxBrittany today huh? Someone help me!<strong>

_**MM**_


	10. Healers and Washing Machines

**Author's Note: **

***rises out of the ground* I AM ALIVE**

* * *

><p>Sometimes she's frightened to wake up…..so many times before she's woken bound and in pain, being tortured or used as bait, all those past experiences are engraved in her mind so when she actually manages to rest without the aid of being knocked unconscious it's a horrifying feeling.<p>

Brittany stares up at the ceiling, barely breathing as she flexes her fingers and slowly moves her arms, she feels her entire body relax upon feeling that nothing is holding her arms at her sides and she moves her feet slightly, the throbbing pain of her broken ankle reminding her of last nights events.

She's such a stupid klutz, falling into a giant hole in the ground like some wandering toddler unaware of a windowsill at eye level, she stupidly stomped right up to the thing that would cause her pain and practically threw her body at it.

She squeezes her eyes shut in pure annoyance at her own stupidity, how can she help aid the others if she's on crutches and barely 100 pounds?

"Sleeping beauty awakens," She turns her head as Alvin pokes his head into the room, a small smile on his face as he raises his eyebrows at her.

"You do realizes it's nearly 2 in the afternoon right?" He questions her, stepping fully into the room to grab her crutches for her and help her up, she accepts his help…..but only because it's him.

"What?! Why didn't anyone wake me?" She snaps as she gets adjusted to the crutches pressing up into her armpits, these damn things are so uncomfortable.

"We've been sleeping too, the only one who woke up at a decent time was Dave," Alvin explains with a shrug, staying close as Brittany hobbles along, face pinched up in concentration.

The other experiments are lounging around the living room, a few of them have bowls of cereal in their hands, evidence of sleep still lingers in their eyes as they watch a mindless cartoon on TV, Brittany's never seen that one before….must be new.

Alvin pulls out a chair for her before moving over to the cabinets, "Want cereal? Or waffles?" He asks as she settles down into the chair facing the window, her eyes are drawn to the brightly colored world beyond the glass and she watches as a mother strolls slowly across the sidewalk while pushing a stroller ahead of her.

"Waffles sound good," She answers, her bright sapphire hued eyes follow the woman as she makes her way further down the sidewalk before disappearing from view entirely…..but Brittany is already inside her mind.

_Have to call babysitter-_

_Do I have enough groceries? _

_Oh gosh I hope Tippy doesn't pee on the carpet again, I just cleaned it! _

She exhales a long even breath, letting herself move like water through the woman's current thoughts…..she realized at one point that she can feel their emotions…even force them to feel something if she wanted to, but she wasn't going to mess with this woman….she was merely testing her powers.

Brittany feels a rush of _color _bright yellows mixed with hints of orange and red flash through her mind, happiness, content…..pink pops up next and she hears the woman's thoughts as they drift to thinking of her child, almost one year old and already trying to walk, as her thoughts focus intently on the sleeping child in the stroller the pink grows brighter and brighter, love.

"They're a little hot," Brittany jumps but doesn't pull from the woman's mind, she learned her lesson…you can't jerk away from a person's mind without risk of harming a memory or train of thought, she slowly slinks away and returns her focus entirely to her own mind.

"Thank you," She looks down at the plate and feels a flicker of pink in the depths of her own mind as the munk slides into the chair beside her, honey eyes warm and intently focused on the stack of waffles he made for himself and is currently drowning in syrup.

She pushes the pink away stubbornly and focuses on her own waffles, stealing the syrup away from his hands before he can coat the table itself in the sticky sweetness she scolds her brain fiercely.

She can't be in love with him, the only reason she feels some affection towards him is because he's kept her safe…..he makes her feel secure and happy, sure she's crushing on him…..but that's far different than being in love, love is dangerous….she should know.

"Morning…hey Brittany, want to get that gimpy ankle fixed?" Wisteria places her empty bowl in the sink as she talks to auburn chipette, her violet eyes peering over her shoulder at her as she speaks.

"Yes!" Brittany shouts a little too eagerly, eyes wide with desperation as she turns in her chair to face the ash furred chipette, "Please tell me you have some sort of healing spit or something," She begs.

"Sorry, but the healing properties are in my blood, you'll have to drink some in order to have your bone fixed," Wisteria moves to the table and takes the empty seat on the opposite side of Alvin, she smiles warmly at her, "It'll taste like blood but you won't have to drink a lot…..those crutches look painful,"

Brittany studies her, skimming over her thoughts she finds nothing dark or ominous in the other chipette's current train of thought and she finds only good intentions…she felt sorry for her and simply wanted to help, she knew that Brittany was only trying to help them last night in any way she could and she would've done the same…..

"Ok, but I just feel bad, don't you have to cut yourself?" She asks frowning, even though they weren't close yet she felt bad for the girl for having to inflict pain upon herself just to get to her blood so that she can heal herself.

"It'll only hurt for a moment, my healing process is fast remember?" Wisteria winks and looks to Alvin who has remained silent the entire time, "Can you grab a small glass to catch the blood in?"

Alvin shrugs his shoulders and moves back to the cabinets to fetch a glass, he passes it to Wisteria but doesn't take his seat again, he lingers between them frowning.

"Here, your claws are sharp right? Just slice right down my palm, I'll squeeze the blood out and Brittany can hold the glass, all we need is enough to cover the bottom," Wisteria explains, holding out her open paw to the munk.

"I hope this works….." Alvin presses the very tip of his claw to the top left edge of Wisteria's left paw, pressing down he quickly slices down, cutting her skin open diagonally.

Her blood is black scarlet in color as it wells up to the surface, pressing on the edges of the cut Wisteria's forehead pinches as she forces droplets into the bottom of the glass, once they hit the bottom they turn to a light shade of violet but as more blood fills the cup the small amount of blood returns to the scarlet color.

Smiling Wisteria sits back and stops pushing on her wound, watching calmly as the cut heals up with no problem, "There, that should heal you,"

Brittany peers down into the glass and resists the urge to shiver at the sight of the thick liquid covering the very bottom of the glass, sighing she tips the glass back and gulps the blood quickly. It slithers down her throat sickly and she ignores the strong bitter taste sitting heavily on her tongue, Alvin passes her a clean glass of water and she drowns it quickly, forcing the blood down.

The three wait patiently, two are staring at Brittany's face as she too waits…it doesn't take long for her to feel an odd tingling sensation in her ankle followed quickly by slight burning before it just stops altogether…..flexing her toes in her bandages she smiles slowly upon feeling no pain.

"It worked!"

* * *

><p>If only Wisteria's blood had made her stronger…she's still barely reaching 100 pounds and she feels like she's a walking china doll…..waiting to be broken.<p>

Brittany was grateful she can walk on her own again so quickly but she still feels helpless…..her powers are as weak as she is, why couldn't she get healing powers or super strength? She feels cheated…..they robbed her of her humanity by experimenting on her like a worthless animal and they didn't even have the decency to give her a worthwhile power?

Passing out all the time didn't help her with her confidence either….and when Alvin found her in the back laundry room she was pretty ticked off at the scientists and was feeling hopeless…..she's nothing but a pawn waiting to be tossed around and shattered.

"You get your ankle fixed and this is the first place you go to?" It's been a couple hours since Wisteria healed her and the others were going over the new files they received from the lab they broke into the night before…Brittany didn't see the point in reading them if she was going to be left behind again when they found another asylum to attack.

"It smells nice in here," Brittany answers simply, unable to come up with a viable reason to be sitting atop the washing machine, knees tucked up against her chest as she stares at the far wall.

"Can't argue there…." He agrees watching her intently, she's been more withdrawn since she woke from her coma…she seems to be sinking deeper into her mind and he hasn't seen much of her stubborn nature recently which is worrisome.

"Something's wrong…want to tell me?" He asks leaning against the doorframe, watching as various emotions flicker through her azure eyes, confusion, doubt, worry, then finally resolve.

"I'm weak, and don't even try to pull the whole 'you're strong because you made it through all the shit this world has thrown at you', because if you weren't there to clean up after all that shit and protect me I'd be dead, and it's because without you I'm nothing but a weak mind reader who is made of glass," She closes her hands into fists as frustrated tears fill her eyes.

"I mean…..come on I fell into a stupid hole and broke my ankle! How much weaker can someone get?" She snaps.

"Well….you could've tripped over a flower and broken your knee caps,"

"I seriously think you can't break your knee caps Alvin,"

"Ah I know and you're smiling now," Brittany smothers the small grin on her face and tries to glare harshly at the munk who's watching her with concern mixed with a tad bit of mischief.

Only Alvin can make that face and pull it off, "I hate being weak," She says, eyes taking on a darker shade as she looks down at the floor.

"No one likes feeling weak…..you're only _feeling _it too ya know, and it's because you've practically been dead to the world and your body suffered. You can't come out of a coma feeling as fresh as a daisy…..trust me I've been there," Alvin's light tone darkens a little and he manages a sad smile as her eyes find his.

"You've been in a coma before?"

"Yes but not as long as you were, I was out for a couple months and that was before you showed up…when I woke I couldn't remember how to talk. I felt stupid, weak, because my muscles felt like jelly and my mind was a jumbled mess. I was lost and on the verge of finally giving up…then I met you. They put me in the asylum a day before that and I honestly thought I was screwed to be a target for bullies because I was weak….." His voice softens and she sees a flash of anger cross his golden irises.

"I wasn't weak for long though, with your help I realized I wasn't completely screwed and could rely on you to help me when I needed it, it's not weak to lean on someone when you're hurting ya know. And soon enough you'll be back to your old self and ready to kick ass,"

Brittany snorts and shakes her head, smiling as she lets his words sink in, "Thanks Alvin, I need that….."

"That's what I'm here for Britt…also I was coming back here to tell you that Dave brought tacos,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay! I'm writing again! Or at least trying to…..thanks to all you lovely, lovely people for continuing to read and stay around to support me even when I wasn't around! <strong>

**This chapter was unfortunately a bit of a filler/character development chapter but sadly we need those….it can't be all ninja kicks and kiss scenes (but that'd be awesome!)**

**Also! I want to try and stretch out Alvin and Brittany's relationship as much as I can…yeah they like each other but relationships are awkward and so are teenagers! So we're going to have some tension building between them and I won't make it easy on them either hehe**

**Welcome back to this story also! I'm hoping to update this regularly and get it finished then move onto my other stories that I left behind…..let me know which ones you guys want to see updated after this one! **

**Thank you lovelies, see ya in the next chapter! **

_**MM**_


End file.
